fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ignis (Xros Revolution)
Summary Ignis is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Ignis is one of the 8 Elemental Abstracts of the Xros Revolution Multiverse. Ignis is the Elemental of Fire and takes the form of a phoenix. Personality Ignis out of the Elementals is ironically the calmest and most reasonable. She often keeps a motherly like personality and always prefers to think things through before taking action. She is known to enjoy teasing others without hitting anything too close to home. She is considered to to be somewhat of a klutz and is often not trusted to carry fragile objects. Ignis being the embodiment of fire does indeed have a temper and as such in her anger usually leaves a sea of flames behind. She notably tries to control this temper of hers, but she usually fails. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Name: Ignis Origin: Valor (Xros Revolution) Gender: Female Age: Existed since the creation of the multiverse Classification: Elemental, Abstract of Fire, Embodiment of Fire Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Height: 5'9" in humanoid form, 15" in her Phoenix Form Likes: N/A Dislikes: Childish People, Petty People Eye Color: Red in humanoid form, White in her Phoenix Form Hair Color: Red Hobbies: N/A Status: Alive Affiliation: Elementals Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: At least Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: Original Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Manipulates fire on a conceptual level), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Duplication (Can create multiple clones of itself), Immortality (Type 8 and 9. As long as there is an entity who uses a type of fire (minus Holy and Fallen Flames), Ignis will continue to exist. If an avatar was to be killed or sealed away, another would come and replace it immediately), Avatar Creation. |-|Yuracion Energy Abilities=Yuracion Energy Mastery (Yuracion Energy users can attack their opponent's essence directly as for Yuracion Energy, there are no concept of boundaries and as such Yuracion Energy attacks the source of all things. To an extent, it is possible for even beings such as Devas and Seraphim to be susceptible to the abilities of far weaker Yuracion Energy Masters and have their abilities resisted by them. Of course the being's individual resistances and abilities are also to be taken into account), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Yuracion Energy users can regenerate from nothing, even if their concepts are erased, possibly even if the world they live in is destroyed), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Erasure (Yuracion Energy Masters are able to erase concepts and destroy others conceptually), Teleportation, Can negate Regeneration (High Godly. The natural gift of Yuracion Energy is that it grants an extremely powerful healing factor. As a counter for those who decide to cause mayhem with Yuracion Energy, there was a natural counter to this healing factor and thus Yuracion Energy Users are able to completely nullify regenerative powers. As a result there is a saying that "Only a Yuracion Energy master can defeat another"), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities (Types 1-3) and beings with Type 5 Acausality), Can overwrite Power Nullification (When their abilities are nullified or taken away, Yuracion Energy naturally begins to attempt to overwrite the nullification. If the user decides to, they can focus their attention to the overwrite in order to speed up the process, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Yuracion Energy masters stop aging completely in their early to mid twenties and thus are immune to aging effects), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Yuracion Energy masters are immune to changes in time as well as beyond the normal flow of causality and thus are also immune to abilities that manipulate fate and precognitive abilities unless they are Yuracion Energy enhanced, and even then, not all will work), Willpower Manipulation (Yuracion Energy masters can overpower and resist many things that would kill them by utilizing their willpower. However, this is not a 100% fail safe), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Yuracion Energy was made to counter the powers of the Gods and thus masters of it can resist X class death abilities), Soul Manipulation (Yuracion Energy grants a powerful resistance to X class soul artes), Power Nullification (Can resist A class Nullification artes), Disease Manipulation (Yuracion Energy users are highly resistant to illness and disease and are only vulnerable to illness that targets Yuracion Energy), Time Manipulation (Can resist temporal based powers of the A class and above), Matter Manipulation (Can resist S class matter artes which can destroy one to the quantic level), Spatial Manipulation (Can resist Spatial based powers of the A class and above), Existence Erasure (Can erasure based powers of the X rank and above), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of the X class) and Conceptual Attacks (Can resist conceptual based attacks of the X rank). Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (The Elementals weakest avatars can effortlessly destroy space-time continuums) Speed: Immeasurable (Can move throughout time and space), Omnipresent in True Form (Exists throughout the Xros Revolution Multiverse) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Universal+ Durability: At least Universe level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Fire Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Female Characters Category:Birds Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Avatar Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 2